Tiny Love in a Tiny Package
by Emotional-Hikari
Summary: (Chapt 2 up!)A week of relaxation has Schwarz gone cuckoo - or did they really? Schuldig and Nagi hear a voice and Crawford discovers the source, and Farafello introduces his little friend... insanity will ensue. (Pls R&R)(Shounen-ai)
1. Chapter 1: Tiny Voice

Eeee... just what I don't need – another story to keep up during exams!! ;  
  
Anyways, Yoho minna-san! Back with another story again – I promise some time after the period of June 4 – 10, I'll start a massive writing period and perform a mass-hull update for... goes and counts 13 (now 14 ¬-¬ ) fics.  
  
Now, let's all enjoy this one last story for the rest of the week and next week! Enjoy!  
  
Warnings: Tiny voices, an interestingly calm Farafello, and maybe shounen- ai??  
  
Pairings: Who wants to know? Certainly I do!   
  
Rating: PG

* * *

Nagi let the door slam behind them, while Schuldig went to set the bags on the table. It had been a peaceful week, no missions, no tasks, no nothing – just a week's worth of a break; just a period to relax.  
  
"How much longer till we get a mission?" Schuldig whined, feeling quite bored with himself since the week of no-missions began. Nagi sighed again for the nth time that day; he and Schuldig had gone out on some errands, picking up some groceries and all – just to keep busy.  
  
"Who knows – it doesn't look like anything is happening soon." Nagi replied with a tiring note. Schuldig grumbled to himself, practically tossing one set of bags on the table.  
  
"Still, this is getting boring!!! I need something to happen – ANYTHING!! Right now!!!" Schuldig set the other set down with a thud, a sound noise catching both his and Nagi's attention.  
  
"ITE!" Schuldig blinked, looking over to Nagi; the boy held the same confused expression on his face. The two looked at the bag with blank, wide eyes for several minutes, before they both turned and ran towards the back of the house at top speed.

* * *

Crawford sat his desk, working at his computer, fingers swiftly moving across the key broad, typing in fluid motion. He paused in his work, blinking at moment at the vision he'd just received; letting out a sigh, he relaxed his hands, falling back into his chair. A minute later, Nagi and Schuldig ran into his home office, practically banging the door off its hinges. The two rushed over to Crawford with panicked expressions.  
  
"Crawford, Crawford!! Something freaky just happened!!!!"  
  
"It was probably you're imaginations – there is a tendency to hallucinate one you've been locked up too long." Crawford responded calmly, sitting back up and began typing again. Nagi could only blink, Schuldig narrowing his eyes a bit.  
  
"You haven't even heard what it is!!" Crawford didn't stop his work, briefly glance at the two from the corner of his eyes, before looking back to the screen.  
  
"And just what did happen?"  
  
"We heard a voice!! A tiny one, like a ghost or something!! I don't know – it was really scary you know!!" Schuldig panicked again, speaking feverishly with slightly stumbled words. Crawford sighed and shook his head, ceasing his work and stood up from the chair; he turned to face the two Schwarz members, sighing again. He walked out of the office, going over to the tables where the bags were sitting.  
  
"Now, which one 'talked'?" The older man asked sarcastically. Neither Nagi nor Schuldig took notice of the tone of the voice. Schuldig pointed to the farthest one of the left; Crawford nodded his head, going to pick the bag up. He turned around so that he was facing Nagi and Schuldig, holding the bag in front of him. He let it go, letting it drop to the floor; the bag landed with a thud, making both members jump a little.  
  
...All was silent.  
  
"De-demo!!" Nagi began, falling short in his sentence; Schuldig moved to poke at the bag, nothing unusually about the object. Crawford pushed his glasses up his nose, usually a sign that showed he was annoyed – highly annoyed. Schuldig forced a casual smile, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Well, kids do have over-active imaginations you know. Nagi's thoughts probably seeped into mine and confused me."  
  
"OI!! You were just as freaked-out as I was!! And you're imagination got the best of you all on your own!!!" The brunet argued, one hand curling into a fist. Schuldig glared back at the boy, the two getting caught up in a staring contest. Crawford pushed his glasses up again, feeling his eye twitch just a little; even the boredom of the household was beginning to drive his nerves.  
  
Picking the bag up again, he move to set it back on the table. He set it down with the rest of the bags, his eyes wondering aimlessly around the table. His eyes widened at an unusual sight, letting out a small noise of shock. Nagi and Schuldig stopped arguing, hearing the noise from their leader; the went over to the table, looking over Crawford's shoulder.  
  
"What? What's there? Is it a ghost? What... eh?" Both Nagi and Schuldig stared with wide eyes, along with Crawford at the sight of a small person, not much bigger then a hand size, lying unconscious on the table top. The three Schwarz stood there, staring for what seemed like hours; finally Crawford recovered first, clearing his throat and turned his head to Schuldig.  
  
"I think that's the source of your noise. You must've placed the bag on it."  
  
"I guess – wait! I squashed it?? God no!! I couldn't have killed it? God no!! I killed it, I..." Schuldig fell silent, thinking about what he was panicking about and thinking twice again about who he was.  
  
"Wait... why do I care? I'm an assassin!!" Schuldig threw his arms in the air and turned to walk away, letting out a vehement sigh. Crawford and Nagi watched with narrow gazes as the redhead disappeared through the hallway, leaving them with the little person lying on the table. Crawford shook his head, carefully picking the tiny person up in his hands.  
  
"Do you think it's still alive?" Nagi asked, looking at the 'thing' in Crawford's hands. The older man shrugged his shoulders, bringing it close to his ear to see if he could pick up breathing. After some time, he heard the familiar pattern of air flowing in and out. He straightened himself up, nodding his head.  
  
"Yes, it's still alive, but barely. If we treat it now, it should be fine." Nagi hummed, following behind Crawford as the man headed for his bedroom. Once there, Crawford set the small person on his bed, instructing Nagi to find a small box for it, while he worked on figuring out how to help the poor creature. Nagi went off, searching around the house for a suitable box to house to poor thing.  
  
= _I hope it'll be okay – that's cruel, even if it was an accident._ =

* * *

Crawford and Nagi sat on the couch out in the living room, Crawford with a small box on his lap. They both gazed down at the little person unconscious in the box; being too small make out any signs of injuries, Crawford couldn't tend to it, so they simply placed it in the box. Nagi looked over with slightly worried eyes.  
  
"You think it'll be alright?" He asked tentatively; Crawford only sighed, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Not sure – it's too small to tell any injuries." The older man replied, leaning back against the couch. Nagi hummed a little, staring down on the small creature. After a few minutes had passed, Schuldig came out into the living room, curious as to what was going on. He stood behind the couch, gazing over Crawford's shoulder down at the box. Nagi whined and complained about squashing the poor thing and how the redhead could be so oblivious sometimes. Schuldig narrowed his eyes, shrugging his shoulders saying it was accident, but apologized anyways.  
  
The three fell silent again, watching the poor, sleeping person in the box. After a few minutes, they heard it cough, at least a good sign that it was still alive. Another 10 minutes, about, passed by, the sounds of the front door opening. The three Schwarz members turned their attention to the door, their last remaining member entering.  
  
"Farafello! Where have you been all day?!"  
  
"Out... what's that?" The white haired man asked, pointing to the box on Crawford's lap. They simply stared down into the box, remaining silent. Farafello walked over, peeking to see what was inside; he let out a slight 'oh' sound, taking the box from Crawford's hands.  
  
"I see you met him..."  
  
"...Him?" The three questioned; Farafello nodded his head, cradling the box in his arms.  
  
"Yes, he's a he. He's my little friend. He already has a bed, but it was nice you made another one." A long silence filled the room till very faint groans of pain diverted their attention to the person in the box. Farafello blinked, watching as the tiny man tried to turn on his side, wincing in pain. He looked back up at his teammates.  
  
"What happened to him?" He asked expressionlessly. Nagi pointed to Schuldig.  
  
"He dumped a bag on him!!"  
  
"Oi!! It was an accident and you know that!! I didn't know he was there – Hell, I didn't even know he existed!!" Farafello hummed, watching Nagi and Schuldig begin to argue. He looked down at the injured man, slowly walking off to back of the house to his room, careful not to rock the box too much.  
  
"Farafello – you're explain this in the morning!!" Crawford commanded, standing up to his feet and headed back into his home office to finish off work, leaving Nagi and Schuldig still arguing. Farafello gave a small nod, before continuing on back.

* * *

I think I explained this all already, but I'll make it clearer – for the next two weeks, I'll be in a semi-prohibition period of writing. That means I'll be dead on updates for a while – but afterwards, I'll be massively writing and updating all at once. So till then, may this be a small satisfaction of what I have to offer for now.  
  
Hope you'll enjoy this fic so far – that tiny person is someone we know, and will be revealed in next chapter! Please review, it'd be much appreciated and comments/critics are also welcomed! Ja ne!  
  
Emotional-Hikari


	2. Chapter 2: Tiny Friend

Haha!! Yoshi! I've finally updated something!!! P Yo Minna-san! I'm back, but I'm leaving soon, so I don't know if I'll update in a while, but for now, hope you all enjoy this! And you figure out who Farafello's little friend really is!! (Snickers – surprise!)  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai hints  
  
Pairings: ...  
  
Rating: PG

* * *

Schuldig, Crawford and Nagi sat outside in the living room, waiting for the last member to make an appearance with his small friend. The white-haired man came out soon, holding his hands out in front of him; he seated himself on the floor in front of them, the three Schwarz members seeing the little man, wide awake and seeming well, sitting in his palms.  
  
"This is my little friend. I found him about a week ago in the park."  
  
"Konnichi wa! Hajime mashite!" Despite the small size, the little man could be clearly heard by all of them. Nagi moved to the floor, taking a closer look at the little man; the longer he looked at him, the more familiar the little blond man seem to be.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"Boku wa Youji desu! Namae desu ka?" The reminding Schwarz members stared with wide eyes at the little man, the little blond looking up at them with a wide smile on his face. Schuldig leaned forward in his seat, coming up close to take a better look at 'Youji'. He observed every detail – wavy blond hair, bright green eyes – he wondered about cloning on a small scale.  
  
"He has no memory, and he seems to think he's always been this tiny. So, I took him in." Crawford stared in disbelief at the madman, clearing his throat and asked Farafello to the back with him, asking to leave Youji behind. Farafello nodded, carefully placing Youji on the table, using one finger to gently pat him on the head.  
  
"Be right back. Have to discuss issues."  
  
"O-KEE![1]" Youji exclaimed rather hyperly, wincing at the pain in his chest. Farafello followed the older man into the hallway in the back, standing with the usually expressionless face.  
  
"Now, tell me why you brought him home? Our enemy, no less!"  
  
"He has no memory – and he's too tiny to survive by himself."  
  
"Of all people, I wouldn't expect you to take this – responsibility on yourself." Crawford stated with a slight surprised note; Farafello shrugged his shoulders, standing there for a few more minutes, before deciding that Crawford's silence meant he was done. He turned and walked back out to the living room, seeing Nagi sitting at the table talking with the little Youji.  
  
"So, you're alright then? Schuldig didn't hurt you too badly?"  
  
"Iie! Just a few bruised ribs, but Fara'llo[2] fixed me!" Nagi blinked; though Youji in reality was still a grown man, just shrunken to a hand- size, his range of expressions and the way he spoke sounded very much like a child. It was cute almost. Farafello carefully lifted Youji into his hands, going into the back room with him; the white-haired man emerged later, the little blond sitting on his shoulder, now dressed in a shirt to cover his bandages.  
  
"We're going out for a while – he wants me to show him around the park where I found him."  
  
"Hai!! Fara'llo promised me!!" Youji exclaimed loudly, wincing slightly when he tried to move. Farafello lightly scolded him, saying the blond should be sitting still and resting as much as possible for the injury to heal. Youji pouted and nodded his head and the two left through the door.

* * *

Farafello broke off a piece of his food, giving the piece to the tiny blond; Youji smiled widely, accepting the food like a small child receiving a new toy. Nagi sat across the table, watching Farafello feed Youji small bits of food; for the things Youji didn't like, he would cross his arms and pout, keeping his mouth closed. Almost immediately when he did that, Farafello would retract the food away, picking out another piece.  
  
Nagi watched with mild surprise, noting the unusual tenderness, and saneness of the older man towards the tiny blond. Farafello didn't seem the kind of person to take care of other living things; second to the thought – they didn't even know what kind of person Farafello was capable of being.  
  
"Gochisoosama!!" Youji exclaimed, it seemed to be the one thing he was capable of at the moment. Farafello nodded slightly, picking up his plate and put in the sink in the kitchen, coming back out to retrieve his little friend. He placed Youji on his shoulder, the little blond, letting out a content sigh.  
  
"We're going out for a while – Youji wants me to take him to a café we saw yesterday." Nagi hummed a response, nodding his head, just watching the pair leave through the door. Once the door had closed with a click, the brunet got out of his chair, going into the back to seek out the company of the only occupant in the apartment.

* * *

"I'm telling you – it's freaky!! Farafello is acting like a big brother to him – and he's not even a foot tall!!" Crawford felt his eye twitch a little, finding it very hard to concentrate on his work. Nagi had come into his room, at first quiet and tentative, but when he began to talk, it turned into a ranting. He listened to the boy 'talk' about Farafello and the odd relationship the madman seem to have with the tiny Youji.  
  
"Mou!! It's just not right!! It's too strange to see Farafello caring about someone!! It's not..."  
  
"Jealous?" Crawford managed to get in, using the word simply as a distraction. Nagi blinked, ceasing his ranting; he felt a slight blush on his face, shaking his head.  
  
"Chigau!! Chigau, chigau, CHIGAU!!!" Nagi repeated over and over again, stomping his foot on the floor. He left the room, leaving Crawford to his peace and his work once again. Crawford smiled slightly to himself, glad to rid himself of the annoyance, continuing on with his work.

* * *

"Your move." Youji nodded, moving his checker piece across the board. Farafello watch as the little blond tried to move the piece over the man's piece. Farafello helped him jump the piece, receiving a wide smile from the blond.  
  
Nagi sat with his back towards the pair, notebook on his lap; Schuldig sat on the sofa, trying to concentrate on the program on the TV. Crawford sat in an armchair, more focused on his book then his surroundings – trying to be at least.  
  
"King me!!" Youji proclaimed, Farafello helping him place a piece over another piece. The white-haired man gave him a gentle pat on the head, a light laugh escaping Youji's lips. Schuldig let out a vehement sigh, standing to his feet.  
  
"I give up! I'm going out!!" Before he had a chance to get his jacket, the door opened, a woman with long white-blond hair, tied tight in a bun and dressed in a business suit walked in. All eyes turned to the woman, the white-blond pushing her glasses up, a slight smile on her face.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Schwarz. I have a mission for you from Gaelle-sama."  
  
"Hm... Ah! You must be Kotori then!" Nagi exclaimed; the other Schwarz members only nodded their heads. Schwarz had taken a contract under another power – one much stronger then what Esste was; however, they had never seen this boss, or the middle-person who gave them their missions.  
  
"I am. This is the first Gaelle-sama has asked me to deliver a mission personally."  
  
"Indeed it is – but may I ask, why now?" Crawford questioned, setting his book aside and standing up. Kotori cocked her head to the side, holding a folder up in front of her.  
  
"I think she's beginning to trust you – anyways, Crawford, you are not needed." They all stared in surprise at the woman, the other three members looking back at the older man. Kotori walked over to Nagi, handing him the folder.  
  
"Take a break, that's what she asked me to tell you, Crawford. The others can handle this mission fine on their own." Crawford nodded his head; with that done, Kotori continued to explain brief details of the mission. The three Schwarz members would be out of the country for at least three months doing multiple of assignments in order to catch their target.  
  
"How come Crawford isn't needed?"  
  
"Nagi is needed for his hacking, and bit for his telekinetics; Schuldig's telepathy and unnatural speed is a must. And Farafello's quick reaction and lack of feeling for pain will easily pass harsh security." The white-blond explained plainly; the others nodded, Crawford sitting back down in the chair. She continued on with mission details, saying more information will be given to me through another agent when they arrive.  
  
"You three will leave in two days, so be ready to go."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Is it okay to bring someone along?" Farafello asked; Kotori blinked at him, before eyeing the small figure in his hands, shyly waving up at her. She looked blankly at the tiny blond, before letting out a sigh, shaking her head. Youji's expression saddened a little, feeling Farafello put him down on the floor.  
  
"Sorry, but he's just too small and this mission is tedious. You'll need all your concentration for this."  
  
"I see..." Farafello tilted his head down, gently patting Youji on the head; Kotori hummed, placing a hand on her hip. Farafello picked Youji up, going over to Crawford; the older man looked at him a bit confused, but soon realized what the white-haired man was going to ask.  
  
"Farafello – no!"  
  
"He's too little, and you're the only who's going to be home. He's not hard to care for – just feed him, wash him and keep him entertained... he's not that hard to entertain." Crawford frowned a little, glaring slightly at the younger man. He looked at the little blond in his hands, seeing a very long pout on Youji's face; he let out a sigh, carefully taking the tiny blond in his hands.  
  
"Thank you." Farafello gave a slight bow, talking to Youji briefly before and telling him to be good for Crawford while he was gone for the three months. Small tears began to form in small green eyes at the news; Farafello gently comfort him, saying it would be fine and he would be back really soon.  
  
"Well then, now that that's settled, you all better start packing." Kotori gave them one last regard, before leaving three of them to prepare for their trip.

* * *

Notes:

[1] O-kee: Sounds cute for a tiny Youji to say it! 3

[2] Fara'llo: Tried to make it sound like a child saying it - didn't work out too well, but it should sound cute! .

Told you it was someone we know and now Crawford is stuck to take care of the tiny Youji for three months by himself!! (grin) Well... Farafello couldn't bring him with him, so we'll see how well Crawford can take care of Youji – and who knows, maybe Crawford will have an affection for him!! 3 Anyways, I was hoping to have Nagi, Schuldig and Farafello be assigned to leave next chapt, but I couldn't put anything in here!! Oh well, hope you all enjoyed it! And pls. review!! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!  
  
Emotional-Hikari 


End file.
